


By Your Side

by ao_no_senshi



Category: Chouseishin Gransazer | Super Star God Gransazer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-31
Updated: 2009-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao_no_senshi/pseuds/ao_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tappei had always known that he loved Ai, for almost as long as he'd known her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Your Side

Tappei had always known that he loved Ai, for almost as long as he'd known her. He wanted to look after her, protect her, and that was why his inability to waken fully as a Gransazer was so painful. He wanted to protect Ai but suddenly she was the one protecting _him_ and even when the tables were turned on her all he could do was watch as someone else rescued her instead.

As time passed and they fought more battles one thing became increasingly obvious: Ai neither wanted nor needed to be protected. For all her seeming outward fragility there was a steel in Ai that Tappei had never really seen before and it was growing stronger, day by day. And yet... yet Ai still found her way to him; after long shifts at the hospital or sometimes just because she wanted his company and that was something he could do. Whether Ai loved him or not, whether she needed protecting or not, she would always need a friend who would be there. Tappei could do that.


End file.
